


For the Bills and Thrills

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Rouge comes to South Island during Sonic the Hedgehog's first adventure.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	For the Bills and Thrills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[FBT]**

**For the Bills and Thrills**

**[FBT]**

**Green Hill Zone, South Island, Acorn Archipelago, Earth, 3234 Post-Xenomorph Event**

Having flown to South Island after concluding her research, Rouge the Bat, notorious treasure hunter and spy, was eager to see if the legend of the Island having its own Chaos Emeralds in past times was indeed true, or not.

'Here's hoping it's true.' She playfully thought, even though Rouge knew that she would later be annoyed if she did not find even one Chaos Emerald.

Having begun her exploration with the Green Hill Zone first, Rouge had to admit that the natural environment of the place was nice to look at in a non-material kind of way, but was held back from her hunt when she saw that the Green Hill Zone, alongside the rest of South Island, was under occupation by Buzz Bombers, Crabmeats, and other Badniks of the Eggman Empire, who laid out traps that were nuisances for both walkers and flyers alike all for the sake of acquiring the very same Chaos Emeralds Rouge was after for Doctor Eggman himself.

"How can someone so brilliant and almost fashionably stylish be so aggravating?!" Rouge asked herself aloud while flying away from the three Buzz Bombers pursuing her.

Dodging their laser blasts as best she could, Rouge was quick to lead them into trees that two of them collided with, leaving just one remaining. As she was thinking of how to get rid of her last stalker, however, she was surprised to hear and notice a blue streak speeding by demolishing the last Buzz Bomber into nothingness. Reflexively turning back, Rouge saw that her appreciated, if unnecessary, rescuer was a blue-furred, amazingly fast, and nice to look at Hedgehog who smiled at her as he sped away further into the Green Hill Zone.

With a cunning smile of her own, Rouge followed the blue Hedgehog and saw him with her surprised eyes fighting Eggman himself, Hedgehog to Egg Mobile, and then actually forcing the overweight Human back who declared he would have his revenge soon enough. Impressed, Rouge decided to approach the Hedgehog, Sonic as Eggman called him, to discuss a good deal.

"Not bad." She said to him before he could leave the Zone. "It's not everyday that you see someone give the infamous Doctor Eggman a beatdown."

Smirking with pride, Sonic replied. "It honestly felt good in more ways than one." He then looked at her with a serious look. "Still, you should probably stick around in this Zone while I go hunt him down before he puts anymore people and animals in trouble."

Showing a coy smile, Rouge folded her arms to emphasize her developing figure to the slowly blushing Hedgehog. "What's this? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

Stammering much to Rouge's amusement, Sonic answered with his hands up. "That's not what I said! I just meant that I'm going to take the fight to Eggman and stop him from getting the other Chaos Emeralds!"

That last part got Rouge's attention more than she would ever care to admit. Forcing herself to respond, she asked. "A Chaos Emerald's already been found?"

Mistaking her expression for fear, Sonic assured her. "Don't worry. I already got it from one of those Special Stages Eggman's trying to access here on the Island." It was then that he showed Rouge a blue gem of a make Rouge already loved at first glance.

"It's beautiful!" Rouge could not help but exclaim as he took the Emerald from Sonic's shocked hands to gauge upon it closer.

"Hey!" Sonic yelped in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?! That's potentially dangerous!"

Rouge merely shrugged with a wicked smile. "What can I say? I love a good jewel when I see one."

Palming his face in his right hand, Sonic sighed before saying. "Okay, I'll bite. Who are you?"

Standing proud, Rouge answered. "Rouge the Bat, the world's greatest treasure hunter!"

Looking smug at her introduction, Sonic then replied. "Really? I don't think I ever heard of you."

Appearing annoyed herself, Rouge hmphed as she retorted back. "Well, I don't think I've ever heard of a Hedgehog of your speed either."

Gesturing to himself with a cocky grin, the Hedgehog then introduced himself. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." He then deadpanned. "But seriously, the Chaos Emeralds are too dangerous for anyone to have, so please hand it over."

Laughing at Sonic's question, Rouge then cleared her throat and got to what she needed to say. "How about we combine forces? I help you fight the Badniks and in exchange, you'll collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds which I'll get to keep for myself."

Sonic then blinked in confusion. "Keep for yourself? You mean you wouldn't sell them to the highest bidder?"

Looking back at Sonic as if he said something ridiculous, Rouge said back. "Why would I do that? Sure, I'll might do that with some treasures if I feel like I need the money, but to me, jewels are collectibles to be safeguarded."

Shrugging his arms at Rouge's "wisdom", Sonic commented. "Well, I guess that makes sense and can be respected, in a weird kleptomaniac kind of way."

Giggling at Sonic's expression, Rouge brought her lips on his forehead for a kiss and began to walk away, Emerald in tow, as if knowing he would follow her. "Trust me, handsome, you'll grow to like me in due time."

Blushing to himself at the affection, Sonic then sighed in defeat as he let Rouge take the lead for the moment. "Alright, Rouge, but no tricks, okay?"

Chuckling to herself, Rouge said. "Trust me, Sonic, I haven't even begun being tricky."

**[FBT]**

**Around the time that I became interested in Sonic/Echo and Sonic/Fiona, I figured that Rouge the Bat would have had an interest in going to the places from the classic games that were said to have Chaos Emeralds, so she could appear as early as Sonic 1 if anyone wanted her to be there. That is why I made this, and it is also the idea I was referring to in my Sonic/Relic one-shot.**

**Also, KitareHamakura's AU of Rouge becoming Guardian of the Master Emerald when Knuckles is either not around in the story or trying to escape his ancestors' past would make for an interesting story as well, but I guess it all just depends on plausibility before it can be made as a story. It is not easy when Archie turned down giving her a proper backstory with potential family like they did with Team Sonic among other characters.**


End file.
